24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TykTrope59
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Deaths on 24/Expanded universe page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Blue Rook (talk) 16:34, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Hey! I'm glad you found your way back to Wiki 24 :) did you have an account when you contributed here before? :Just a quick note about images - please check out our image policy, which says to categorise all uploaded images (you can find the relevant categories for comic images here, and that .jpg format is preferred to .png. Thanks! Let me know any questions--Acer4666 (talk) 23:15, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::All right, well if you haven't figured it out yet I forgot whether or not it's better to reply to messages on my talk page or to respond on yours. >__< But anyways. Yeah, I did have an account here many years ago. But after the show "ended," I kinda lost interest in Wikis in general, including this one. Seeing the trailer for Legacy got me back into 24 again, plus I discovered that the Omnibus bundle and Underground comics were on sale over the holiday, so I bought them. Then I discovered that the Expanded Universe deaths list was incomplete, and that several characters don't have their own pages. So I'm here to rectify all that. ;) Anyway, thanks for the tip about the images; I forgot to license and categorize them as well. I'll be sure to ask you or Rook any questions in the future if need be. TykTrope59 (talk) 17:45, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Replying here or on my page works (I'll see it either way) so whatever your preference is: I tend to like to keep conversation all in one place for ease of reading them back, but your choice. Hope you can stick around, the comics pages are certainly in need of some love :)--Acer4666 (talk) 16:06, November 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Kay. The comics don't seem all that bad to be honest. At least, compared to the novels. I snagged several 24 novels along with the comics, so I plan on starting there shortly after I finish up a few things with the Underground comic. Either way, my overall goal is to improve the EU as much as I can. TykTrope59 (talk) 17:45, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::You might want to checked out the web series The Rookie on YouTube. You want to do the search under 24 the rookie and add the on-screen death count in the 3 seasons of that web-series. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:58, November 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I will. Eventually. Not the biggest fan of the Rookie episodes, but it's gotta be done at some point. That and the uh....what was it, Conspiracy, I think? I'll probably get to that first since every episode is only a minute long. Now that you mention it, I should probably go ahead and knock out The Game deaths too. Least it'll give me an excuse to use my dusty, old-ass PS2 again. :p TykTrope59 (talk) 01:57, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Great work! Welcome! Really like the character pages you've done, just some quick notes: #It's not a hard and fast rule, but we've (or at least I've) been trying to frame all the EU material in relation to the nearest "Day" - so instead of top-level h2's for Deadline , for example, you would just use "The night after Day 8, ..." etc. It's more useful than just saying the book title, since not everyone would immediately know what "Deadline" is or when exactly it falls in the canon. Then after the paragraph(s), use Template:Cite to indicate where the info came from. Just this: #The synopsis should be from an omniscient perspective - so for example, on Mike Roker, you should identify Chase and Dimitri immediately even though Mike has no clue who they are. Check out Mike Roker to see what I mean. Other than that, please, keep it up - you're doing an amazing job! :) --Pyramidhead (talk) 04:46, December 15, 2016 (UTC) : Duly noted. I'm about to create a few more pages in fact, and you can look at them and see if the format is a bit more to your liking. That being said, I saw a lot of EU characters pages that had the same kind of heading I used for Mike Roker, so it may take a while to correct all of those. :p TykTrope59 (talk) 20:43, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :: No worries! I'll get to the old ones eventually, just keep it up with the new ones. And yeah we never really figured out how to organize the EU character articles - way back the default was just to treat each book like its own "season" and have a section for each one, but at a certain point it just doesn't make sense when you have some people in 5+ seasons and even more books, games, etc. Plus it sort of ruins the "in-universe" conceit when you suddenly drop in a book title in the middle of their bio haha --Pyramidhead (talk) 20:50, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :: Just for reference, for some of the really involved characters the bio can go something like this: Zapata --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:08, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::: Kay. Yeah, that makes a bit more sense. No point in putting in a header when a character only appears in one book and/or has little impact on the plot. I will use that reference though for certain major characters or characters who have their history detailed. TykTrope59 (talk) 21:14, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::: There's still characters from the other novels and such to add and characters mentioned in the novels to be updated. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:30, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::...we know, dude --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:37, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I can't really do all that when I haven't read any of the other novels yet, now can I? XD But for the sake of curiosity, I plan on starting Rogue next. TykTrope59 (talk) 22:02, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Style/appearances changes Hey, I'd be interested to hear your opinion on this thread. Some of it's been implemented already while a few are in the pipeline. Also we're trying to get a new sidebar template that works better with mobile devices. It's a lot to read through, but if you get a chance it would be great to get your thoughts! --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:11, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Amazing work Seeing the list of characters from Deadline turn from red to blue was so amazing, and seeing the same thing happening for 24: Rogue is just as awesome! Your work is hugely appreciated, and I sincerely hope you're able to continue! :) --Acer4666 (Talk) 23:51, January 15, 2017 (UTC) : I'm sure I will be. :) Never underestimate the power of OCD. Or the sheer amount of free time I have that could be spent doing something else. XD Besides, I'm actually really glad I picked up Trinity, Rogue, and Deadline; all three books have been great, Trinity especially. Not to mention this is a great way to pass the time while we all wait (im)patiently for Legacy to air. I'm currently reading Storm Force right now, but that's going to take a long time before I finish. I've only read one chapter, but the writing in Storm Force is, for lack of a better, bad. TykTrope59 (talk) 00:45, January 16, 2017 (UTC)